Dreams do come True
by Sailor Twilight Star
Summary: A story of how Love Transends time and space, from waking to dreams. Trowa and Usagi pair. Finally got the Editing done
1. Time Space Dreaming and Waking

**_ Time Space Dreaming and Waking_**

In the darkest reaches of Time and Space. There is a throne of the Jade and Obsidian. A creature of loveliest proportion - the woman has hair of star light. Her name is Selena. Beside her stands, a tall woman with black hair and emerald highlights, in a dress of dark forest green and deep purple, her name Setsuna. Speaking together-

_ "In the beginning Time, Dreams, and Waking all intertwined._

_ Until Cosmos, decreed that Dreams separated from the other two._

_ Therefore, Destiny Fate and Eternity did as there mother bid._

_ Separating Dreams from Time and Waking, never to have the lines crossed again..._

_ Until now..._

_ There are some who can transverse the boundaries of Time and Dreams."_

Setsuna steps forward, a staff that resembles a large key appears in her hand. She speaks as she moves forward

_ "Within the realms of Dreaming, Time has no power."_

A flash from the garnet orb at the top of the key and the world dissolves.


	2. Waking

**_ 1988 June 30_**

A little girl, with blonde pig tales -that look like odangos- and sky blue eyes, falls asleep in her new big girl room. Her room covered with pink and blue with bunnies all over. She has a "big girl" bed for the first time. As the little girl starts to fall asleep and dreams come a smile plays on her lips as she snuggles up closer to a stuffed little white bunny.

Bunny wakes in her dream in a field of wild flowers in a valley where water falls from a high mountain. Animals all around and the sun are always bright and warm. Bunny explores the valley looking for any friends to make; besides the animals...As she wonders a young boy appears not to far ahead, he is crying and sitting on the ground. Bunny goes up to this boy.

"Hello," Bunny says with a smile looking at the boy, "my name is Bunny." She extends her hand.

The young boy seems to be about a year older than her, his hair is brown and straight though his bangs seem to be a bit long on one side, his emerald eyes seem to flash at Bunny. Sniffing the boy stands up, "My name is Trenton."

"Why are you crying?" asks Bunny.

"Cause I am lost and cant find my parents, they seemed to have disappeared" Trenton answers.

"Oh..." says Bunny understanding perfectly, "Would you like to by my special friend?"

Trying to make Trenton smile, and sure enough he does, "Sure." As they, both run off to play with in their dream.

As time runs, short and they both seem to tire, Bunny asks, "Will I see you again Trenton?"

"Hopefully when we sleep...The doctor says sleep is the most important of all our growing up," replies Trenton.

Bunny nods and curls up next to him, "Ok" smiles "I hope to meet you real soon." As snores seem to start as the last word finishes. Trent nods in agreement, and soon is asleep.

As little the little Bunny awakes to the sun, a smile is on her face. 'Maybe today I will get to meet Trent somewhere.'

"Usagi, time for breakfast before Kindergarten!" yells up Kenji, Usagi's father.

"Ok Daddie!" as Usagi runs down the stairs after getting dressed and her bags packed. "I met someone in my dreams last night daddy, he was nice, and I hope to meet him at the play center today."

Kenji looks at his daughter and smiles, "Dreams do not always come true, but you can always keep him for your special friend. I am sure he will always talk to you in your dreams."

Usagi frowns this and just shrugs it off, realizing that fathers are not as insightful as mothers are. A crying baby, entering the kitchen is Ikkuo carrying a small newborn. "Now Sami calm down," whispers Ikkuo, mother of Usagi. "Hello Kenji and Usagi, ready for school I see..." she smiles as Kenji hands her a warmed bottle for Sami, "There you go, drink it all up to be as strong as your big sister is."

As her mother feeds the baby Usagi asks, "Mom, do dreams come true? Do you ever get to meet the people from your dreams?"

Taken aback by her daughters' questions Ikkuo looks at her, "Some dreams come true, though most don't. As for the people with in dreams sighs we hardly ever get to seem them again, save for our imagination or dreams."

Usagi shrugs, "Ok" and walks towards the door. As Ikkuo gives her husband a weird look and he walks off. "Are you ready for school, Bunny?"

"HAI!" Bunny shouts as she and her father leave, "bye bye mom, Sami."


	3. Time

**_ Time_**

While time continues on, Bunny and Trenton meet in their secret dreams, helping each other out in school and staying friends. As they grow older, they speak of how life goes and how their day has been. Bunny still plays her video games at the Crown. At the age of 14 Bunny, come in with some strange news.

"Trenton, Trenton... Bunny calls out as she looks around for her bestest friend in the world. Seeing him standing by a tree not to far from the small pond where the water falls from the mountain, she sneaks up behind him and then tickles his sides making him jump 10ft. "Gotcha Trenton" Usagi laughs.

Trenton turns and looks at her, with his emerald eye showing laughter. "Bunny one of these days I will get you..."

"You will never get the Sailor Moon, Who fights for Love and Justice!"

At this, Trenton frowns... "Sailor...Who?"

Bunny just smiles "I am the Protector of love and Justice Sailor Moon. Do not worry some cat made me become a supper hero. Did not want to but it happened. Could you help me with it? I mean I have to have agility and strength."

Trenton nods, smiles, and starts helping Bunny with her agility. Just before leaving for the night Trenton talks to Bunny, "I may not be back for awhile; I have something I need to do that I might miss a night or two. But if you need me, I will be here." Trenton smiles and starts walking towards the mists, and waves over his shoulder "See ya later, Hyper Bunny."

"Later Trenton!" says Bunny.

As time passes the one known as, Trenton helps our little heroin through her toughest time over the next 2 1/2 yrs. He helps Bunny with her homework, increasing her knowledge to the point that she has surpassed Ami in inelegance. Trenton has also helped with her battling skills and agility; he has taught her some fighting styles, along with how to use a gun. When not in dream world Bunny (if you have not already guessed is Usagi) has been practicing at the Arcade with the shooting games. A new game that recently arrived caught her attention. Even, one game that battles with Mecha-suits, similar to gundams. She is one of the best at it.

He has also helped with problems of the Inner scouts, like with the little fights with Rei. Usagi discussed her problems with Mamoru-baka. Helping her deciding on accepting the Outers help. Dealing with 'little spore'. She told hime of Mamo-chan, leaving for American to become a doctor. The introduction of the Sailor Starlights. Especially Seiya. The Sailor Scouts fought their final battle, with Galaxia.

Trenton always gave his advice openly and honestly. He never lied to Bunny or tried to say a bad word against her friends. Until one night, almost 13 years to the night they first met.

Trenton was sitting in a tree near the pond, watching for his little bunny to arrive, which he has not seen in over a week. He thinks over his life...what he can remember. How he cannot remember his life before, yet remembers his Special Friend. He hears some crying off in the distance and see is his friend crying hard near the far end of the pond.

Hopping down from the tree branch he strides over, "Bunny, whats wrong?"

As Bunny gulps in air trying to calm herself down, "Momma, Poppa and Sami all... sniffs...Gone…dead. An earthquake in the countryside where they were vacationing caused a rockslide...gulping sniffing to come crashing down on their car." Bunny ends in a whisper.

Trenton bends down and hugs Bunny, to calm and sooth her. He whispers condolences in her ear and just holds her till just before Dawn.

"To make things worse, sniffs I now have to live with a friend of mine, Rei Hino. I had to sell the house to pay off the funeral bills and the other bills left to me after my parent's death."

Trenton nods, though is now worried for his little friend, "Remember, Bunny, I will always be her when you need me." She nods and smiles sadly, as she watches him stand and walk away.

Usagi wakes up at the Cherry Hill Temple when Rei calls out her name. Looking at the alarm clock it is five A.M.

"Odango-attama, wake up we need to get these chores done before school!" Rei yells.

Usagi gets up and dress and grabs a bite to eat in the kitchen then is off to start scrubbing the wooden floors of the temple and the house. At around 6:30 they stop to get ready for school.


	4. Life with Rei Hino

**_ Life with Rei Hino_**

Going to separate schools helps Usagi relax. Unknown to any of the Inner scouts their fearless leader has been taking some college courses to help her ready for being queen. In addition, she is going to a private Gymnastic club for some time, with the money left over from the bills Usagi bought a lifetime membership.

The reason she has detention so much is that it is when she gets her "Extra homework" from Mrs. Haruna's husband; he is a professor from a local college. From "detention," she goes to practice.

Because of her always being late the other scouts, mostly the inners thought her lazy, a klutz, and a ditz. The scouts punished Usagi for being late. A few times, they would change into their Scout forms and punish her with their weapons... Bubble Blast, Burning Mandela, Lovely Chain, or Rose Shocking. Makato would never use her powers but she would use her strength to bruise Usagi badly.

The outers, after Galaxia was gone, left to explore their own fantasies around the world.

Usagi was used to the weekly beatings and would normally go to bed bruised and awaken healed to a point. She never retaliates cause she believes that they are still her friends and refuses to fight back to hurt them.

At night when she would meet up with Trenton, she would dream herself in clothing covering the bruises and hope that he would not see them. Trenton noticed that Bunny was hiding stuff from him...One night after a very severe beating Bunny forgot to project the correct clothing and Trenton saw the bruises and the marks.

"BUNNY, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" he yelled in concern and ran up to inspect the bruising.

"Nothing... nothing at all" whispers Bunny.

"This" shouts Trenton pointing marks on her body "is not NOTHING!"

Wincing back from his yelling Bunny starts to cry, "My friends, my protectors...They think I am not fit for the Crown and wish to beat me until I give in to them. But I won't, even if I can not turn into Sailor Moon anymore."

"What do you mean you can not turn into Sailor Moon?" asks Trenton quietly.

"Not long after my parents died, we had a youma...but I could not change. I tried to explain it to the girls but they would have nothing to do with me. After another 3-4 attacks, I decided to burry my locket with my parents. So now the girls are wondering where the crystal is, and I won't tell them."

Smiling down at Bunny, "That's my hyper bunny, don't let them get what they want till they treat you right." Trenton says.

Trenton continues to hold Bunny in his arms through out the night. Wishing he could help her in anyway, knowing that he cannot. "Please, Bunny, if you can, doesn't give them cause to harm you. I cannot stand to see you hurt. If I could I would bring you with me to protect you from their harsh ways." Trenton whispers, "But if worse comes, please...protect you."

Nodding Bunny, "I will try, but they will not get the crystal from me. If it's the last thing I do..." Her words fade out as snores replace them.


	5. Usagi's Last day as a Scout

**_ Usagi's last day as a Sailor Scout?_**

When Usagi wakes from her dreaming, it is early about 4:30am. Getting up, Usagi showers, dress before for the chores. Then she makes breakfast for the household. While doing her chores Usagi starts singing softly to herself a song that she once heard from the Musical _ Les Miserables - On my Own_

The singing wakes Rei from her slumber. Listening she starts to fear her leader, so she starts thinking up a plan to rid herself of the Blonde Baka. Rising she goes to the phone and makes a call. While Usagi cleans up for school, Rei announces that there will be a Scout meeting for the Inners Right after school today and not to be late, or ELSE. Usagi answers she will be here when its time.

During school, the other inner scouts seem to cold shoulder her, not even trying to hide their dislike of her. Again, Usagi gets Detention and stays for only a short bit. Skipping gymnastics and runs to the temple. Getting there early, she finds that all the scouts are already there.

"We need to discuss on how to get rid of Usagi. She gives us a bad name." Whines Minako.

"Yeah, I mean she is a good punching bag but not hard enough to last much longer." mentions Makato.

"She doesn't have the brains to be queen of Crystal Tokyo." Amy says.

"That is why I have called you here today," Rei pauses and looks around, "you guys sure she got another detention?"

The others nod. "Good," says a male voice from Rei's room.

Out steps Mamoru Chiba, "That whiny, clinging little brat needs to be taken down as soon as possible. I feel that she has past her time to be helpful, time to exterminate the bug." As he says this, he moves over to Rei, putting an arm around her shoulders but his hand starts squeezing her breast through the priestess out fit, while Rei's hand starts to massage Mamoru's length through his pants.

Usagi sees and hears all this while standing on top of a water jug outside the main room they meet. Shaken she slips off the jug and falls to the floor. Hearing the noise, the scouts come out and see her rising from the floor. "So you have taken to spying on us? Don't you trust us, Usagi-baka?" ask the scouts.

Mamoru steps out with an evil glint in his eyes "No time like the present to deal with our little snoop, eh girls?"

"Mamo-chan... Why do this? Why do you want me dead?" asks Usagi.

"You are a clingy, klutzy, little bitch. Besides, everyone here agrees that Rei would make a better queen than you." Sneers Mamaru.

Smiling evilly, the girls change into their Scout powers. Then with out notice they attacked Usagi with out mercy, using all the powers they had to punish and destroy their ex-leader and never to be queen.

Usagi tried to run for her life, but Venus' Lovely Chain caught her, dragging her back then bound her to the ground. The chain wrapping all were neck, wrists, waist, and ankles.

Mars called out her Burning Mandela and gave poor Usagi 2nd 3rd degree burns. Usagi chained to the ground.

Mercury Aqua Rhapsody froze her legs, turning them blue. Jupiter and Mask combined their power to hit her with Twin Thunder Dragons Black and White. This caused Usagi to black out.

Trenton was in the dream world due to not sleeping all night for fear of something happening to him Bunny. When she arrived falling from the sky, Trenton ran and barely caught her from hitting the ground. Seeing the shape, she was in, and very worried Trenton tries to awaken his friend. She slowly awakens and smiles softly at him.

"Trenton, my friend I am glad I got to see you before I left this plain of life."

"What happened, Bunny did they attack once more?" he asks softly.

She nods and starts to sing softly a song she likes - _ A little fall of Rain _

_ As Bunny's last breath comes, a portal opens and out steps a young man. _

_He was dressed in loose clothing, and starlight hair. The boy had a unicorn horn, in the middle of his head. He has the look of a gentle and kind person. He comes to the girls' side and lifts her into his arms. Then he turns to Trenton with a smile. "You will see her in a couple of days, Time has NO power here. Your wish has been granted by the Fates that be." Returning to the portal, smiles over his shoulder, "Trust in your heart, Trowa, it will always guide you in the right direction." The portal closes and Trowa left alone, to think on what has happened_


	6. Trowa confused?

**_ June 30th 985 AC_**

Waking suddenly do to his door flying open, he pulls his gun from under his pillow pointing it at Dou's head, with a psychotic grin. Dou seeing this runs for his life, half way down the hall he skids to a stop and looks back towards Trowa's room. 'Did I see a smile on his face? If so I think I better warn the others.' In so doing, he heads towards Hiiro's room. Seeing Hiiro up, Duo enters with out knocking.

"Hi-man, did you do something to Trowa? He has this smile on his face that reminds me of Quatre when he was on the Zero system." Says Dou as he sits down on the bed.

Knowing Dou would not leave until he listened, raising an eyebrow at the 'Smile on Trowa like Quatre?' "Hnn." Hiiro grunts, gets up shutting down his laptop, and heads out the door. Looking out into the hall, he sees Trowa walk into Quatre's room. Following the Silent Storm, Hiiro watches what happens.

Trowa looks down upon Quatre's head, and frowns thinking. 'I know I saw him last night in my dreams with a horn coming out. But that can't be, people do not have horns.' Walking back out him sees Hiiro leaning against the wall near his bedroom door.

"Love the way you scared Dou, but we need to get ready for school." Hiiro walks off towards his own room.

Frowning, Trowa enters and readies himself.

As if by clockwork, at 8 am, the occupants of the house were shaken awake by a tigers roar, "MAXWELL! YOUR BRAID IS MINE!" Te sound of running feet followed by the crashing of objects that cost just excessively much. Nearing the kitchen, the running gets louder and you see the braided one running and sitting down next to Quatre. Wufei followed quickly by with his katana.

((I will not give descriptions, if you do not know sorry...))

"Now, Wufei you know my rules about fighting in the kitchen. Please put that katana down till after we leave for school." Says Quatre, as he finishes off his breakfast. It does not take long for the boys to finish and head out to school.

The Peacecraft Academy. Run by the former Queen of the Earth-Vice Foreign Minister, Relena Peacecraft.


	7. Time Gates

**_ At the Gates of Time_**

As Pluto watches her Hime once more die, tears fall from her face. A young man of around 17 yrs old appears.

"You sent for me, Lady Setsuna?" asks Helios.

"Yes, please enter Trowa-san's dream and bring the Hime to me. I will bring the Outer Scouts to help me save our Hime," says Pluto. After thinking for what seems like hours, "Tell Trowa that Fates have granted his wish on being with out little Bunny." As she speaks, a portal opens to where Helios must go.

-Some where in England Sailor Moon Time-

A portal opens infront of a yellow Ford Shelby CORBA is swallowed into it. The vehicles 3 passengers are not surprised. Only in mild shock.

"With Setsuna around who needs a Delorian..." mumbles Haruka, as the car comes to a stop in front of Pluto.

"Whats a Delorian?" asks Hotaru.

"To what do we owe this pleasure, Pluto?" Michiru asks stepping out of the car with the other two.

"I have some terrible news. Our loving Hime has been killed by the Inner Scouts..." Pluto states with all the grace of Mr. Spock.

"WWWWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT! Those little B+(#e hurt Keneko-chan? Why...what was their motivation? How could they, she is out light, our hope..." as the shock and outrage comes from the Scouts.

"After Usagi-hime's parents died she went and lived with Rei-san. However, Rei used our Usagi as slave. Usagi having to work for her keep. Over the last 6 months it has steadily gotten worse..." While speaking Pluto opens a Time Mirror that shows the truth of things back in Japan for the last 6 months.

"AND YOU COULD NOT STOP THIS! Save our princess from this hurting?" Haruka yells.

"Because of a meeting held the night of the engagement party." Sailor Pluto opens another Time Mirror to the night on the Moon Kingdom when a celebration was taking place.

FLASHBACK

Out in the Crystal ball room of the Moon Palace, there are Circus performers entertaining the guests as arrive. The performers do dazzling stunts on the high wire, the trapeze. On pedestals dancing on balls are clowns and acrobats. On a raise Dais is a young woman throwing knives at a clown with a half mask, and more all over the room. In other rooms and this is dancing and talking. The main dining hall is prepared with food.

Mist could the Mirror, then clear showing Queen Selena in her private chambers deep in thought. A knock is at her door. Entering the room is the young man from the knife act. "It is good to see you, again, Trowa." states Selena with a smile.

"Thank you for allowing us to entertain you on this night of Celebration," Trowa answers with a soft smile, taking off his half-mask, "I have a request of you, Queen Selena. I wish to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage. I know that this is supposed to be her engagement party to Prince Darien of Earth, but I believe that he is not the one for her." Slightly ashamed of his rudeness, Trowa bows his head.

Smile at the man's manors Selena answers, "I believe I understand your cautiousness. As of late it seem that the Prince of Earth has changed his spots, so to speak."

"I know I have not right to ask what I did but I have loved your daughter since I first met her back when my Troupe first performed here ages ago." Stumbles Trowa.

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong, Prince Trowa of Astoria. I know your family has traveled to keep their identity a secret, since your planet destroyed over 900yrs by some unknown force. Because of that force, we now have the Asteroid belt. I do miss your parents from time to time." smiling once again Selena continues, "You have all the rights to have my daughter as Darien does. In addition, I know you would be a truer husband to her than the Prince of Earth, be prepared. I will delay the announcement at the end of the party to night. It is good that Serena does not love Darien, but I fear that he may retaliate."

Nodding to the Queen, "I shall be ready when you ask. Beside, Serena and I are friends. Goofy grin "

The two leave the room and the mists cloud the mirror until it fades away.

End of Flashback

"As you can see, that was the final night for the Moon Kingdom. Moreover, Serena's life was to change that night. The rest as they say is history." Pluto says.


	8. Questions

**_ Questions_**

So that was the past, why has this Trowa never shown up in our time? What happened to him? Have we ever met him?" ask the three scouts.

"It is because of a 'hiccup' in time that we have never met him. He was arrived here, over 1000 yrs into the future. Trowa has no memories of what happened during the Moon Kingdom or what happened in his early life. The only time he remembers is when he is asleep. Since June of 1988 Trowa, aka Trenton has been able to enter the dreams of our Hime. He has helped her beyond belief." The mirror shows how he has instructed Usagi over the years.

"When I realized that Trowa lost all his memories I sent Helios to watch over him. There his name is Quatre Winner. The only boy of or out of place." quietly states Setsuna

Silver mist swirls as a portal to the land of dreams opens, out steps Helios. "Hello Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru. Could you Hotaru change to help save Usagi? She is near death." He states calm as usual.

Hotaru changes and starts healing her hime. After what seems like minutes, Saturn's stops and looks up with sparks in her eyes, "I have done all that I can, Usa-mama will live but the bruises of the planetary weapons will take time to heal. If she had her crystal would be gone."

With a wave of her Time Staff, Pluto has the locket and crystal appear in her hand. Then makes if fade to reappear glowing. Smiling Pluto hands it to Michiru, "It just needed a recharge after Galaxia."

"I will be sending you three to take care of Usagi in the new time. However, be warned, inners have survived looking almost as young as they do today. However, they have diminished in power. It was not their fault of what happened. Mamo-baka-yaro still had some of the glass from Nephirina in him. It caused the Nega-energy to grow until it took over his soul. But then being a child of the Negaverse it was rather easy for it to do." Pluto sighs.

Bending down to pick up her Keneko-chan, Haruka holds her close. "What shall we do in this new time?" asks Michiru.

"What you always loved to do. Just that one of you will have to help Usagi-Hime finish school, along with Hotaru. Until Usagi is healed enough to walk, one of you must always be with her." Opening a portal "Be careful, and if you need help look up Helios' human name. Goodbye."

The outers walk through the portal into a brave new world.


	9. Waking Dreams

** _ Waking Dreams_**

- STS- Hello, thanks for the reviews, and I am trying to better my grammar. My Editors looks over shoulder at a room with lots of noise, and gulps are working with me on that and others things.

- -

- - - The Peacecraft Academy - - -

"Welcome students to the Summer Semester at the Peace-of-Crap, I mean Peacecraft, Academy." She smiles. "My name is Ms. Patricia Haruna-Tendo. We have a new student joining us. She walks out to retrieve the new classmate.

The door of the classroom opened and the teacher came in accompanied by two people, 1 student and a nurse to be exact. A female student confined to a wheelchair. The girl seemed to be out of it. It seemed that from head to foot she was in bandages, around her neck, her wrists from what the students could see. The female student's legs were in casts. Where those 2nd degree burns on her? Heero did a mental check; three seats available conveniently places near him and the other pilots, and three students. 'Damn' He frowned. He heard Duo, who was on his left, say something about the female student. 'Hormone driven baka.' Heero's gaze returned to Trowa. Instead of him staring at the wall, he was looking at the new students. Usually Trowa would not care about this sort of thing, but he seemed interested. Trowa was watching the girl in the wheel chair with a quiet intensity.

"Watashi wa Tenoh Haruka. I am Miss Serena's nurse. Hurt my Keneko-chan and you will answer to me." Growled, This Ten'oh Haruka had straw colored hair and blue eyes. Some of the girls in the class had hearts in their eyes.

"Weak lovesick bakas," he heard Wufei mutter.

The young woman, in the chair, silver hair, and cornflower blue eyes. An angelic voice whispers. "My name is Trinity Usagi Tsu; I'm 17 from Kyoto Japan." Trowa's attention turned to Trinity for some reason. He gasped. She was beautiful. Half of her blonde hair was in a bun on top of her head, and the rest was down. She had cornflower blue eyes. 'Tenshi'.

"Thank you, please take those seats over there," the teacher said, indicating to the ones by the pilots (surprise, surprise). Trinity rolled next to Duo, and Haruka sat next to Wufei. Once they sat down, the teacher started the lesson.

Near the end of class, "Chang, Maxwell, Winner, Barton, Yui please see me after the bell. Also, Mr. Tenoh." The bell rings and Tenoh pushes Trinity up to the teacher and the guys join them. Looking at the gundam pilots, the teacher asks. "Could you please show the young lady and her nurse around campus? Considering you have almost the identical schedules it should not be that hard." Looking back at her grade book, Ms. Tendo readies for the next class.

"Please Mr. Tenoh, may I see Miss Tsu's schedule?" asks the nicest of the Boys Mr. Quatre Winner.

"Sure, and call me Haruka please, and I am sure Trinity would not mind being called Trinity." states Haruka.

Nodding, Quatre compares the schedules. "Yes it seems we do have identical classes. Please come this way." Starts to walk off then elbowed in the ribs by Dou.

Dou nods towards the girls. "Oh how forgetful of me. As you know I am Quatre Winner, the young man with the braid is Dou Maxwell; the Chinese boy is Wufei Chang. The tall silent type is Trowa Barton and the psychic on is Hiiro Yui." pointing to each in turn. "I suggest if you have any questions you address them to me or to Dou."

Wufei looking at the girl in the chair mumbles "Weak baka Onna." Unfortunately, Haruka hears this.

"What did you say about Trinity?" Haruka ask.

Wufei not being put off by the growling looks up at the nurse, "I called her a "Weak baka Onna." he states.

Haruka's eyes flash with emotion, "Unless you know her story, I wouldn't talk. Her family was killed, but she somehow survived. Then her so-called friends..." stops as a sob is heard from Trinity.

"Please Ruka-chan, don't say anymore...I...I can't take it much more." tears fall from Trinity's eyes and her body shudders with the sobs.

"Gomen ne, Keneko-hime, I wont say anymore." as Haruka bends down to comfort her princess.

A monotone voice asks, "Why do you call her princess?"

The Nurse looks up at the voice, startled. "Cause I treat her like one, due to the conditions we met under. How much horror and sorrow she had to endure. Trinity," looking down at her shaking shoulders, "deserves better than what she got." A tear falls from Haruka's eye. Then he shakes his head.

As the day goes on, the boys find out little about their new classmate. Making certain ones worry if she is a plant from a new threat. While others, seem to make friends with Trinity. "So Babe, what was your life like in Kyoto. Were there any girls that you hung out with?"

A sad smile graces her lips, "I once had some girlfriends I hung out with, but that was a long time ago..."

"Ok, so how about we hang out. Maybe become friends?" Dou asks with his puppy dog eyes.

"Braided-Baka" mumbles Wufei.

Smiling for the first time in ages it seems, "I would like that."

Someone not really noticed. A lone boy stands near the group yet slightly separated, leaning up against a tree, seeming to be in deep thought. Trowa is fully aware of all that is around him. At her smile, he gasps. She was beautiful. She looked so beautiful, a 'Tenshi' Trowa thought.

'That voice and smiles I know from some where, I just wished I remembered.' He sighed as he watched, and then berated himself 'Maybe I should spend time with her. Her buns remind me of bunny ears. Bunny ears' Frowns 'that's it I have been spending to much time with Dou.' Straightens and starts to walk off when what seems like a power surge runs through his body. Looking around he notices the guys are scanning the area and Nurse Haruka seems to do the same, as his 'Tenshi' shivers.

"Did you guys feel that? It felt like when we...madljfalkdfhfiy." as Dou's mouth is covered by Wufei's hand. "Yes" "..." "Hn" "I think we should head for home" Says Haruka, she gets up and starts to push Trinity's chair towards the gate.

Trinity mumbles "They're near, don't let them find me." Only three people hear this; Trowa, Hiiro and Haruka. "Don't worry koneke-hime; they won't hurt you this time." Haruka tries to calm the young woman down.

However, Trinity will have none of it...and starts to whimper softly. "They will hunt me down and hurt me again..."repeating this "Trenton help me...'wa-chan help protect me... I did as I promised you, please find me soon..."she mumbles and whimpers softly.

Trowa looks down at the silver haired Tenshi and frowns. "Who would hurt a Tenshi like this? how did this happen? Who gave her the burns and the chain marks?" he asks Haruka as the walk with them to the front gates.

At the opening of the gates, just before they arrive, a group of young girls walks by with a guy. Haruka recognizes the group and changes direction towards a tree with the chair. They guys follow not knowing whats going on. However, the also notice the group walking by the opening.

"Whoa, Hot Babes at 3'o'clock" states Dou, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, and tries to do a 'wolf whistle'. However, Haruka smacks him in the back of the head.

"Baka-Dou if you even think about bringing those girls over here I will kill you with out a second thought. Those are evil little hores who hurt Keneko-hime." mutters the Nurse.


	10. Answers and Confusion

** _ Answers and Confusion_**

The group of people passes, watched with hatred by one and speculation by others. When Haruka felt it was once again safe, reached over to move Trinity's chair. Someone else's hands were already on the handles.

Trowa had started pushing the chair out into the open, "its ok, Tenshi, me and the guys wont let anyone hurt you." the Silent one growls softly. Haruka watches with a quiet grin. Looks over at Quatre. Who nods, though his eyes betray worry.

The gang leaves school and head out. Trowa, pushing Trinity, with Wufei and Quatre are followed by Hiiro and Dou. Duo asks "So... who where those hot girls?"

Sighing Haruka looks at Trinity with sad eyes. "They were once Keneko-hime's friends, and the guy with them was her Fiancé. About 6-8 months ago, they started turning against her. Mamoru-baka left for the states to train as a doctor, but also banging Rei, Trinity's best friend. Not long after that, her parents died in a car accident." Haruka stops to take a breath.

"So that's when she got hurt right?" Dou asks.

Shaking her head, "No, she was not with her parents and little brother when they died. She was at home taking care of it when the news came. It seemed to kill her a little bit. Sorry, wondering off the story. Nevertheless, it seems that after Trinity moved in with her friend Rei that it really started rolling down hill. Her friends started treating her like a slave and beating on her for no reason." Anger heard in Haruka's voice. "Not long after that the 'Girls' totally hurt her and well," nodding towards Trowa and Trinity, "that's what they did to her."

Hiiro and Dou look at Trinity's injuries, "So a bunch of onnas did a beat down on their friend, for no reason? That's an INJUSTICE!" Wufei says.

"Yes, all because they thought her a ditz and a klutz." Haruka sighs, "They did it because they wanted another girl to be the leader of their group. One of these days I am gonna get them for the hurt of they caused Keneko-hime."

Trowa stops pushing Trinity, and looks back at Haruka, "Ah, Where are you staying?" Looking down the block Haruka sees the Brownstone.

"There, Michiru and Hotaru should be home by now." As if just mentioning the names, two girls step out onto the sidewalk.

"Ruka-papa, Usa-mama good to see your home...Who are these men?" asks Hotaru, looking up at the gundam guys.

"These are kind men who showed us around the campus and helped up get around. May I introduce Mr. Hiiro Yui, Mr. Wufei Chang, Mr. Dou Maxwell, Mr. Trowa Barton, and Mr. Quatre Winner." Haruka stops for a minute. "Winner, do you know a woman by the name of Dr. Setsuna? She asked us to look you up when we arrived."

"Dr. S, yes, she is a good friend of my sister Ira and some other doctors I know. Well then we will have to keep an eye out on you and your friends." smiles Quatre.

"Hey, babe. Whats your name?" Dou asks.

"Hotaru, I see you made friends with Haruka-papa." she smiles.

"How about you me and your friends go out to the local carnival? Have a picnic, maybe?" smiles Dou.

"Ruka-papa, please can we go... PLEASE." Hotaru bats her eyes at Haruka.

"Yeah sure, you can go..."starts Haruka.

"No, I meant everyone. You, Trinity, Michiru, and Hotaru. I am sure the guys would not mind a day off school. Right?" Grins Dou.

The gundam men nod, Wufei while nodding mumbles something about onnas. While Hiiro Hn's, Quatre smiles "no problem." Nevertheless, Trowa seem intent on Trinity.

"Trinity, would you like to go with me to the carnival?" his voice is soft. It seems to reach Trinity, as she turns her neck and looks at him, her blue eyes meeting his emerald green. 'Do I know you from somewhere' she thinks. Trinity seems mesmerized by Trowa's emerald eye.

"I would like that, Mr. Barton" a soft smile crosses Trinity's lips and seems to be honest.

Michiru able to see her hime gasps slightly at the star-shine in Trinity's eyes.

"Please call me Trowa. I will always be here for you if you need me. And what may I call you princess." softly speaks Trowa.

Trinity looks at Trowa. "Call me Usagi, please. You seem to be kind of heart." smiling, Trinity, up at Trowa. He blushes lightly and nods.

"Well then until tomorrow." he bends at the waist and kisses her cheek.

Dou in complete shock faints to the ground. Wufei mumbles about weak emotions. Quatre just nods with a slight smile. While Hiiro just lets his eyebrow raise slightly.

Hiiro picks up Dou and carries him, potato sack style, across his shoulders as the guys head home.

Michiru rushes over to Trinity, "Usa-hime, you are smiling again. It is so good to hear your voice." as she hugs Usagi.

"Yeah, that's the good news. The bad news is the Inners nearly saw her. They walked pass the school just as we were leaving. The guys seemed to know of their power." as Haruka starts pushing Trinity's chair into the house. "It seems that the girls are actively searching for something. Somehow, they were able to use their powers with out changing now. But the guys seemed to pick up on the disturbance that was the strange part."

Michiru and Hotaru look at each other, eyebrows raised.

"Not as strange as you might think." Setsuna opens the door to the Brownstone.


	11. Past Truths

**_ Past Truths_**

Michiru closes the front door. "What do you mean, Sets?"

Setsuna brings out the top of her staff and the Garnet Orb, and smiles a Mona Lisa smile "It is not strange that those guys felt the power of the inners. Being that they are the Planetary Knights of the Moon Kingdom."

Hotaru nods slowly, "It was their aura's I picked up then. When Michiru stepped out to look for Usa-mama and Haruka-papa."

"Yes, but I should mention that they are also our brothers. It will be good to talk to my Ro-chan once more." Grins Setsuna.

"What do you mean brothers? I never hand one." Grumbles Haruka as she helps Trinity to a regular chair.

"Actually you did a younger one that was not to ascend the throne. He was away to become a Knight on Pluto with the rest of them. By that time... shaking head Here this will be easier." Setsuna changes to Pluto, and then chants in ancient Lunarian the Garnet Orb flows almost ruby.

Flashback

4 Years before Serena's Engagement Party.

A celebration, for the new Planetary Knights. The circus troupe is on the Moon for the first time, to celebrate this happy occasion. A hush falls on the crowd as Queen Selena speaks.

"On this greatest occasion I would like to induct the Princes' of Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto into the Planetary Knights of the Moon Kingdom." Waits for the applause to die down, "Please enjoy your selves." The Queen waves to the crowd. As Selena leaves the dais, she nods towards the Troupe leader. She leaves to find her younger brother.

"Trowa...Trowa." Searching all over, and then spying him talking to a princess. "TROWA!" Getting the boys' attention. "Selena wants to see you, NOW."

Nodding, he bows to the princess "I must go for now, maybe latter I could have a dance."

"Sure" Blushes the princess.

"By the way, what is your name, tenshi?"

"I am Princess Serena of the Moon." she answers.

Trowa smiles warmly then heads off with his friend. "So do you think Aunt Selena will recognize me, Catherine? "

As this is going on, the Outers are speaking with their brothers, who they have not seen in about 5yrs. Not to mention, the girls getting to know the other brothers.

"Hiiro!" is glomped into a hug by little Hotaru "It's been too long Big brother!"

"Easy there sis don't want to squeeze the stuffing out of me do you?" Laughs Hiiro (yes, here he is OOC but it is MY story)

"Hey, Babe. Long time no see. When did you cut your hair?" Asks Prince Duo.

"Don't Call Me BABE you braided-Baka! Hey there Small Frye." Haruka gives her little brother a hug. "You're almost to my shoulder. Cant call you Small Frye for much longer." she laughs.

"Brother it is good to see you, home and safe." smiles Michiru.

"Onna, you always look beautiful, as always." returns Wufei. Hearing Duo called 'braided-baka' turns to see who would insult the pain in the arse. Wufei seeing the soft white hair, and the deep blue eyes. Wufei seems to have lost his heart. "Hey, Duo who is that weak onna next to you?"

Haruka hearing this insult glances over at Wufei. "Wu-man you really shouldn't say that about my sister, especially with in her hearing. Haruka-chan, please he is like this most of the time. I am sure your friend Michiru has mentioned her obnoxious pig of a brother, Wufei."

She seems to think for a moment. "Oh, yeah. The guy who thinks he can beat me in a fight." Haruka growls, "It's lucky that this is a party or else."

"Maybe we should decide this tomorrow at the practice dome?" Wufei says. With a nod, the date is set.

Setsuna and her brother join them. "Hey Tura, Michi, Ruka I would like you to meet my brother Helios. He is to be stationed on Earth while I'm guarding the gates." Introductions made. The knights and girls start to hit it off, they seem to be splitting into pairs.

Hiiro and Setsuna, Duo and Hotaru, Quatre and Michiru seem to be talking quietly in groups. While Wufei and Haruka, speaking rather loudly.

"Onna" Wufei  
"Pig" Haruka  
"Onna" Wufei  
"Pig" Haruka

This continues with some laughter.

The Queens Private chambers.

"So young Trowa you have gone through your training to become a knight of the kingdom. Do you still wish to be one? Or no?" Selena asks.

"I wish to serve my queen in away to help. I will travel with my troupe, and become an information gather. That way I will be able to send all that is going on around to you." says Trowa down on one knee, looking down.

"I will have need of your services. Your traveling about the system will greatly help with the rumors. Being one of my gathers of information will put you at great risk." The Queen says. "But, if you insist on this, then it will be as you ask. Rise, Prince Trowa of Astoria the forgotten planet."

Smiling up at Selena "I am glad you remembered, Queen Selena."

"What happened to Auntie?" Pouts Selena. "Even though you will be working for me you will always be as close as kin. No matter what happens I will always be your auntie." she smiles.

Looking at the time Selena stands, "come let's enjoy the party, and let me see the skills you have learned as a clown. Don't worry dancing will be after the entertainment and food." The three head out and into the crowded palace.

Flash Back Ends

"Whoa...No wonder. I did not kill Wufei. Or seem angry with Trowa." rocks Haruka.

"So we have found our brothers, but will they help us protect Trinity?" asks Michiru

"I would believe the have already started falling into their rolls as protectors of the crown. soft smile you see it was them who received a message from my brother Helios about the attack the night of the Engagement Ball. That Endymion was gonna shut down the shields to allow the enemy in.," Setsuna sighs. "Serena did not commit suicide she was killed by Endymion who made it look as such. The announcement of the Princess to marry Prince Trowa, threatened Prince Endymion's' plans. "

"It was then that Trowa found Endymion standing over Serena with a bloody sword. He charged the Earth prince, and they started fighting. It lasted for nearly an hour. However, Selena's power interrupted and put them both as with the rest of the Princess' court into capsules. Endymion used the last of his strength to push the planetary knights into the future. That way he could have his princess with out the interruptions of another." sighs Setsuna.

"That makes so much sense." whispers Trinity. "The knights, they will help us, help me find my Trenton, my 'Wa chan." Trinity seems to glow softly and she smiles.

"So shall we get some sleep and enjoy tomorrow with the boys?" asks Hotaru.

"YES!" is from the other three.


	12. Sweet Dreams

_Please excuse my not writting the 3 chapters a week as I was hoping to do. The Furnace went out and we needed to get it fixed. To cold to type and to many muse's to deal with. On with the story._

**_Sweet Dreams_**

The Dream world.

Upon entering the world of dreams, a young child is playing by the pond. Around 3-5 years old, in a small little sailor suit to fit, ruby red hair up in 'heart shaped' buns, her name is Chibi-chibi.

Chibi-chibi plays with the animals, until her attention is draw away to some unknown noise. She runs for the cover of the near by bushes. No one looking would find her, save for her 'Heart Shaped' buns that are sticking out of the bush, but they match the flowers on the bush.

Trowa enters through the mists to enter the dream world. Looking around he sighs. "She is not here, yet again. I am beginning to worry about my little hyperactive bunny. I hope she is ok."

About that time, a portal appears. Startled Trowa looks into it. A young man, steps out of the portal. "Trowa, why do you seek Usagi here? She was to your world taken. You must find and protect her." Helios smiles at the boy. "You must protect her from the ones who would do her harm. Her protectors hurt her before she arrived in your time. I will be there to help you, but I cannot let myself seen until the time is right. For if, the ones who hurt my Princess find out about me, they will do everything in their power to stop any plans we may set. By the by, my name is Helios. You will recall the name when the time is right." Helios watches as Trowa fades away into the mists, leaving him in the dream world. The guarding of dreams turns toward the bush, where the child is hiding. "You can come out now Chibi-chibi Usa. He is gone and will not be back until he finds your mother."

The little girl comes barreling out of the bushes and glomps Helios' leg. "Ah, I see you wish to go and visit your parents before they had you, is that it little Chibi?" Helios smiles as he bends down to pick up the child. "We lets see if it's ok with Aunt Pu, then we will both visit Trowa and Usagi."


	13. The Picnic, Carnival and Chaos

_**The Picnic and Carnival and Chaos**_

Morning arrives at the Ten'oh household, with a loud crash. "TRINITY! What are you doing up out of the wheel chair?" Asks Michiru as she runs up to the shorter girl. "How can you walk? Hotaru said you would have to remain in the wheelchair for at least another week. This is such good news. I must awaken Haruka and Setsuna." Michiru runs off to fetch the other adults to see this miracle.

"I get out of bed, take my shower, and walk down they stairs and she thinks it's a MIRACLE." Trinity grumbles as she watches the food that Michiru left to cook.

Trinity begins to prepare five plates of food for breakfast. The sounds of running feet heard, as the Outer Scouts run down the stairs to see their princess. In the Kitchen, Trinity is sitting at the table scarffing down the food on her plate. "Michiru, these are good eggs and pancakes. A good thing I stayed down and made sure they did not burn, while you ran upstairs to awaken the others." Teases Trinity.

Haruka runs over to her neko-hime and takes her in a huge hug. "Keneko-chan, I have missed you." She cries on Trinity's shoulder. Hotaru and Setsuna run up and embrace both in a Group hug along with Michiru.

"What are we gonna tell the boys when they come? I mean wont they wonder how Trinity is walking now when she could barely move yesterday." Hotaru asks the group.

"We will tell them that earlier today the doctor removed the casts saying that Trinity can walk now with crutches, but to only use them sparingly. That is the truth, though a week early." Setsuna sighs.

The girls nod, though most of them wondering how Trinity is healing sped up. So being the youngest Hotaru asks, "Usa-mama how is it that you have healed so quickly? You could barely move. No to mention you had just started talking coherently to us. Now this…" As the girl-child waves her hands at her friends' body.

"I don't know what happened, all I know is that when I was talking with Mr. Trowa-kun it seemed that his personal energy started healing me. It was like the sun shinning on a flower bud, encouraging it to bloom." Trinity states, while walking to the dishwasher to put her stuff away. "Bye the way, I have the homework done for yesterday. I caught up with the other students for the year. It seemed rather easy this time compared to when I was in Jubban."

The others stunned by this realization. Setsuna asks to look over Trinity's homework, just to double check it. "All seems in order here, as far as I can see you have surpassed Mercury's brain power by over ten fold."

"Don't look so shocked." Teases Trinity as she smiles at the girls. "I have been taking advanced classes when I was in detention. Mrs. Haruna's husband taught me college courses for the last 5 yrs. I just never told anyone, I wanted it to be a surprise at graduation."

The Outer Scouts go to one knee and bow their heads. "We have never doubted you, hime. We are very proud that you have been able to keep up your grades." Hugs are giving once more around, before lateness of the time. "I believe we all have dates to get ready for. At least Makato is not here to say that any of them look like her ex-boyfriend." All the girls laugh at this and run to get ready before 11 am.

After arriving at the Brownstone, the boys do notice that Trinity's casts are missing and send questioning looks towards the girls. Since the truth is best Setsuna say what had decided on earlier. The Gundam guys take this as fact, and escort the girls to the park. Where Rashid has set up the foodstuffs on a near by picnic table.

Trinity and Trowa sit at the table conversing over nothing really. Setsuna and Quatra talk quietly, while sitting at the base of a tree. Heero and Michiru stand next to each other, leaning against a tree not talking just watching. Hotaru and Dou throw the Frisbee in the park. Off in the distance Wufei and Haruka are sparring a little bit.

"It seems that our friends like each others company." Trinity states while watching the others.

((Ok … Trowa will now become OOC sorry))

"Yes" Trowa answers. He seems nervous about something, clears his throat. "Would you, and your friends, like to go to the carnival in town tonight?"

Taken slightly aback Trinity smiles and nods her head. "We would love to go. Though," sighs, "I should ask them first. I will do it when we eat for lunch. That way it will be easier." Trinity laughs, drawing the attention of the other girls with her.

Unknowingly, it also attracts the attention of others just outside the group.

The first a young woman in the park looks towards the laughter. 'Serenity-hime, at last you have returned. It is time now to awaken your prince. Though, it seems that you might have started the wheels turning in his head.' The woman smiles as she watches the group of ten people. 'I wonder if the Inners will allow you to follow your heart this time. I hope you stay safe from them until the final battles.' The blue haired girl walks off to find her friends at the local carnival. Looking back over her shoulder, Fisheye, with a worried look at the two people sitting on the picnic table. 'I know the Quartet will be ready to awaken their prince. I wonder if they will accept the Princess to be his bride. No matter, at least we seven have been watching over him with Mistress Catherine at the Circus.'

The others the laughter disturbs a couple walking down the path, heading towards a bench overlooking a nearby lake. Mamaru and Rei are just sitting down when the laughter echo's off the lake and trees. Both jump up at the sound, looking around wildly to see if the spirits are displeased. "Ah, Mama-koi, you did dump the body in the lake, right?" Rei asks as she holds a talisman in her hand about ready to throw at the bench. "No. I thought you girls took care of it. I had to return to the US to continue classes at Harvard." The dark haired couple, scurry out of the park speaking in harsh tones to each other. "We couldn't lift her body if we wanted…" "Well, I left when you girls were arguing while she was dying…" "I know Chad did not take it…"

Watching the arguing couple leave, Setsuna sighs. 'At least they did not recognize us outers. Though, I know they recognized the hime's laughter.' Looks up from her musings, and heads with the others to the picnic table.

"The food looks great. Is there enough for all of us?" Duo asks as he starts devouring food at an astonishing rate of speed. Then nearly chokes on a chicken leg when he sees Trinity's' speed of intake. Twice as fast as his, so to catch up Duo tries stuffing the food in fast and starts choking on bread sticks. Haruka being the closest helps the poor braided-baka, then offers some good advice. "Don't try to keep up with Trinity. Just try to make sure you get some of the food. However, you may give her a run for her money. You will never win the bet on who eats the fastest, you, or her." Haruka laughs and sits back down near Wufei to finish her meal.


	14. Picnic Take 2

_**Picnic II or Surprise Walking Home**_

As the picnic ends, Trinity clears her throat. "Girls, Trowa-kun here, asked if we would like to go to the local carnival. He has tickets he needs to use."

Trowa blushes lightly, while the rest of the guys try to cover their laughter with coughs and behind hands. "Yeah, he only gets so MANY per month." Laughs Duo. At this point, the guys are just laughing out right.

Their laughter calms down, as they notice the girls leaving the area in a small huff. "I am only joking 'Taru-chan. You know that's why you like me." Grins Duo as he runs up to her to hug her from behind.

Laughing with him Hotaru turns and looks at him with a smile. "Ok, but we really don't like be the brunt of anyone's jokes. It seems that we always were, and it hurt us. Also, it causes Trinity to be hurt."

The guys nod, while the girls look at Trinity who seems to have a smile to rival that of any gundam guy on the Zero-System.

"I'll send the car around to your place, say around 5:30?" Quatre asks as the group splits.

"Sure, we'll be ready then. And maybe we can have dinner after the show, ne?" Michiru smiles at Quatre.

The guys nod and head off towards Quatre's Mansion. The girls head toward the Brownstone.

As the guys talk to each other of the 'small joke' that was played on the girls, Duo bumps into another girl.

"Sorry, Babe didn't see you there." Duo laughs, as the blonde and the girls with her look at him. "Whoa! Hot babes, is there anyway I can get ALL your numbers." He teases with a grin.

"Sure, cutie. My name is Minako, the blue haired girl is Ami, the Tall brown ponytail one is Lita, and the Raven-haired girl is Rei. Please to you gentlemen." Minako states as she introduces herself and the girls. "And your name is?" Smiles Lita 'dam they all look like my ex-boyfriend'.

"Well, my name is …" Duo starts, but his braid is stuffed into his mouth by Trowa. The look in Trowa's eyes is enough to shut Duo from arguing.

"Duo, do you want your new girlfriend to kill you? Or one of ours, if you hurt her?" Asks Heero, as he watches the girls eyes fade from light when they find out that they, the gundam guys, have girlfriends.

Duo frowns, then his eyes widen in remembrance and shakes' his head no. Before running off in the direction of the home they share. "Quite sorry for our friends' actions, it seems that he wasn't looking where he was going once again. He sometimes opens his mouth before he thinks on what the punishments will be." Quatre says with a smile. "Speaking of our girls, I believe we better be ready to pick them up soon." He and the rest of the guys head off towards the Mansion.

After the gundam men leave, and are out of earshot of the Inner scouts. "That was just way to close. Trowa, how did you know not to talk to those onna's?" Wufei asks as they enter the gates of the home walking down a trail towards the house.

"I just did, it's like I remember that they had hurt someone close to me. Those girls maybe killed them. I only know that they hurt my Tenshi, for sure. I swear they did hurt someone closer than Usagi. I just don't know who…Oomph" As Trowa is glomped around the knees by a 3-foot tall ruby, headed girl child with heart shaped odangos.

"Chibi chibi Daddie." The girl says as she holds onto Trowa's knees. Heero has his trust gun pointed at the girl before he realizes the age of the child. Then, he too, was glomped by the child, falling back into a bush. "Daddie 'Ro." As Chibi looks around, smiling at the boys gathered. "Chibi Daddie 'Fei, Chibi Chibi Q'." The Child notices Duo laughing up the trail. The child races up to Duo and tackles him in another glomp. "Chibi Chibi Du-Du." At which point Duo stops laughing and looks at the child with a strange look.

"Ah…Whose child is she? I know she ain't mine." Duo states as he picks up the little girl. "Ask her name. Maybe she can tell us who her parents are." Quatre says as he walks over to the child. Heero still has his gun out, but puts it away, not really knowing what to do with it. Wufei is in shock, called 'daddy' by any child and seems to have a look of astonishment on his face. Trowa moves to Duo and takes the child gently into his arms.

"Little tenshi, do you know your name, how old you are, who your parents are?" Asks Trowa as he walks towards the house once more. The others follow him, though in a heavy daze and confusion.

"Chibi Chibi" States the child. "Your name is Chibi Chibi?" Duo asks as he listens to the conversation. Chibi Chibi nods and smiles happily. "Ok, what does this chibi-onna want with us?" Wufei grumbles at this. Chibi climbs down from Trowa's arms. Walks over to Wufei, does a miner leg sweep sending him to his butt. Then Chibi climbs back up in to Trowa's arms.

"Well, Wufei showed you." Laughs Duo. Chibi laughs then says. "Showed you…Chibi." The group enters the house and Quatre calls for Rashid.


	15. Power that Controls and New Arrivals

_**Power that Controls and New Arrivals**_

As the group of girls watch the men leave, most of them sigh. Then they turn to each other and start talking amongst themselves once more.

"So Ami, Lita where have you 2 been lately?" Rei sneers, as she flips her hair. "It seems as though you don't want to be seen with us anymore."

"Yeah, I mean its like since the two of you moved in with each other, almost five years ago, you have been ignoring us." Snipes Minako "That is awfully hard considering the brand we all carry."

Lita and Ami look at each other, gulp. "We aren't ignoring you guys. We are just doing outside work for Master Mamoru. You know how he has 'lent' us out over the years. Well, this way we won't interfere with the Temple or such." Ami smiles as she reads her book.

"Yeah, not to mention, it's also close to our shops we own." Lita nods.

Minako walks around the tall brown-haired girl and the short blue haired girl.

"Ok, but they why did you have a tattoo over the brand?" Rei asks.

As if on queue, Minako pulls the shirts off the girls. There for all to see, on the Ami's chest is a branded scar of an open rose blossom. Over it is blue coloring and shades to make it look almost a live rose growing out of her chest. Over the rose is the sigh of Mercury in a very deep Royal Blue. On Lita's breast is similar. However, the colors are near to copper and the mark of Jupiter covers the flower.

"It…I… I got it cause while swimming it causes people to look and wonder how I got that. I am the good girl, good grades, and went on to be a doctor. My peers talked me to many times about the brand. This way as a tattoo, it looks like a small statement. Also, while swimming it looks more like my suit than a marking." Ami stutters, while trying to hide her face in a book.

Lita nods, "It looked good on Ami so I got one too… It helps when I am wearing certain clothing, not drawing attention like it used to."

Minako nods, somewhat seeing this reasoning. "But, tell me the real reason you 2 moved in together, and don't lie to me." Minako smirks. Lita and Ami look at each other than down at the ground turning almost a rose color.

"We like --- actually we LOVE each other, Ok? We moved in with each other so that we could express our love and stay happy even with the pain of the Master." Lita growls, while putting her arm around Ami's shoulder and pulling her close.

"We still come to the call of Mamoru, and do what he wishes us to do." Ami shudders at her statement.

"Ah, just the 4 whores I wanted to see." A man from behind them sneers. "It's been awhile since all four of you performed together, so tonight all of you will be coming with me to the local Carnival. Then afterwards you four will be my entertainment for the night." Black hair cut short on the back, dark blue diamond eyes that seem to freeze anyone's heart. This is the Master, Mamoru Chiba or as he likes to be known to the public nowadays Ednyimon Chiba.

Mamoru smiles evilly. "Come girls, we will start the entertainment early, I think." As he walks, off. The girls follow him silently knowing any misspoken word or deed could end them hurting for a long time.

Mamoru grins nastily to himself. 'I remember when I received this power over any person I choose. I just wish I could have marked one of the outers before they disappeared 900 years ago.'

à(AN: There will be a side story on Mamo-baka-yaro's power. It will be written when the outline is done for it. It is called The Truth to Mamoru's Powers)ß--

At the Carnival, Fisheye returns to her friends; Tigereye, Hawkeye and the Amazon Quartet. "Hey Guys. I have some great news. Trowa has found princess Serenity." Fisheye shouts as she enters her family's tent. "Trowa and the guys will be coming with Serena and her friends to this evening's performance."

"Does Trowa remember he has to work, tonight?" Catherine asks, as she practices with her throwing knives.

Fisheye goes to her knee in salute. "Yes Lady Catherine. He was joking about 'How he has SO many carnival tickets' to use up before the end of the month."

"Has the princess awakened yet? Or is she still asleep as he is?' Catherine turns to look at Fisheye.

"I believe that she, herself, is still sleeping. Though the others who were with her, the Outers, are awakened and still very protective other her. However, only one seen/sensed the danger that was near them this afternoon." Fisheye says thoughtfully. She rises and leans against a post.

"What danger was near them? Did the danger know the princess?" Palla-Palla asks worriedly.

"No, I did not even know the princess was with prince Trowa until she laughed. You all remember how her laughter sounds like crystal bells. Well, she surprised me a first. Seeing Trowa and Serenity sitting side by side, well, it was enough to warm my heart to know that soon peace will come to this world." Fisheye smiles as she remembers. "But then I noticed a couple who were walking near the lake, about to sit down on a bench there. It was Mamoru and Rei. You should have seen their startled faces when Serenity's laughter echoed over the lake at them. They nearly tripped over each other running out of the park." Fisheye is in tears as she finishes her story and the others in the tent are laughing as well. The do not hear the approach of eight people, until.

"Excuse me, but we are looking for the Amazon Quartet also known as the Asteroid Sailors." A woman's voice states from the entrance of the tent. There standing just inside the flaps of the tent are seven adults and one teen.

"You have found them, but we don't know who you are." Catherine states as she holds her knives threateningly.

"Ah, but we know of them. We are old friends of theirs." Smiles the woman, with blue-black hair tied up in two-heart shaped buns. On the woman's for head is a crescent moon. She is wearing a yellow dress with purple frills. "I am sorry for being missing these last 990 years, but I was out searching for help for our princess Serenity. My name incase you do not remember it Luna." She bows her head regally.

"With me is my Husband Artemis," point the guy with long straight white hair and he also has the crescent moon. He wears white pants and shirt.

"My Daughter, Diana" nodding to the teenager with grey hair that is similar to her mothers. Diana wears a grey outfit skirt and top.

"The rest are the Sailor Star Lights. Seiya Kou also known as Sailor Star Fighter" introduces the gentleman with black hair, that goes down to his thighs, with blue highlights tied into a pony tail in the back, soft blue eyes that seem to have some mischief in them. Seiya is in a red T-shirt and blue jeans ((AN---SIGHS, then stares at his arse)).

"Taiki Kou, aka Sailor Star Maker." The tallest of the three boys, brown hair down to his knees tied into a ponytail, his amethyst eyes hold intelligence and an inner strength. Taiki is wearing a yellow t-shirt with jeans also.

"Yaten Kou, aka Sailor Star Healer." Silver hair down to lower back also tied back in a ponytail, his emerald green eyes never showing the truth in his heart. Yaten wears a blue grey shirt and pants.

"Princess Fireball ((sorry… don't know her real name right off)) of planet Kakyu." Her long red hair is styled in large loops that then flow out in streamers behind her. Fire's ruby eyes showing kindness and wanting vengeance. She is dressed in a red shirt and dark jeans.

"They have been hired as the entertainment for the carnival for the next few months. Finally, this is Galaxia, also known now as Lexica Tsu. She wishes to know who originally killed her mother and to have vengeance upon them." Long straight hair, that seems to be the colors of a hot fire. From the top down, it goes from a yellow-gold down to a fire red. Her eyes are Deep Ruby red and seem to hold the whole universe with in them.


	16. Where Have You Been

_**Where have you been?**_

Catherine walks up to Luna and hugs her. Then with anger in her eyes and voice, Catherine, quietly yells. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE THE TWO OF YOU BEEN?"

Luna looks at the ground, while Art speaks up. "Catherine, cousin, we left to get help. I had overheard the plans of hurt our princess. They were planning to take the crystal away and kill her. I was sleeping in Minako's closet, on the nice pillow she had gotten me as a gift. Minako, Rei, and Mamoru were all there planning to kill Usagi." Art takes a breath, then continues. "As soon as I realized what was going on I went to find Luna. However, I could not leave my hiding place until they had left Minako's room."

"What I saw frightens me. Mamoru was using both the Princess of Mars and Venus as sex slaves. What he was doing to them and having them do to each other…" Artemis shudders remembering the memories he has carried.

"We decided it was best to bring in re-enforcements. The Sailor Stars were the only ones we could think of at the time. So we teleported to the planet Kinomoku, and visited Princess Kakyuu to ask her and her Starlights for help." Luna says quietly.

"Time passes different on that planet compared to Earth. There 10yrs have passed since we had arrived while here nearly 1000. It was just after our arrival on Kinomoku, that we found out that I was expecting Diana. Therefore, we stayed and trained her with the Star Lights. By then, Galaxia had visited there and wanted to help. We only left Kinomoku 3 days ago. But that must have been 3 months here." Luna states, while doing some figuring in her head.

"Is my Odango ok?" asks Seiya. "I don't think I could take it if she was hurt."

Fisheye speaks at this. "Yes she is alright, though for how long I do not know. When we first felt her arrive to this time, it was in a weakened state. Though when I last saw her earlier today, it seems that she is healing well."

The visitors nod. Luna looks to the Amazon Quartet. "When did you awaken? The last I heard of you four, you were to sleep until the princess had her own powers."

Jun smiles at Luna. "That is true. Even though the princess did not come for us, we awoke when our powers grew too large to keep asleep. We joined this Circus as we once did with traveling shows of the system. We thought it best to keep a low profile until needed."

Vesta continues. "It was about a few years ago when we found Prince Trowa Trenton Barton of planet Astoria. Therefore, we thought it best to protect a long lost prince until our princess came for us. It was then that we re-instated the Trio. They helped keep an eye on Trowa when we could not. Moreover, with Trowa's sister Catherine here, also. What more could we ask for. Save our own princess returned to us." As Vesta and the rest of the Quartet smile along with the Circus performers who have gathered.

In walks Trowa. "Catherine! What is with all the visitors?" As Trowa enters, the tent with the other performers to get ready for the shows, on his shoulders is a little 3-5 yr old girl. Chibi-chibi is laughing and giggling, 'till she notices Luna, Artemis, and the rest who are with them. Chibi-Chibi motions to Trowa, wanting down. After Trowa puts Chibi-Chibi down, she makes a beeline for the guests… "Chibi-Luna, Chibi-Artie, Chibi-Seiya, Chibi-Yaten, Chibi-Taiki…" Giving everyone, she knows a hug at the kneecaps.

Trowa watches with a smile at Chibi-Chibi's welcome to strangers. However, as he looks at the unfamiliar faces his own mind starts to bombard him with memories.

Dancing with a beautiful young woman, but not recognizing her.

Listening in on conversations while doing circus acts, though not of this time.

Reporting what he has heard to an angel, who welcomes him with open arms and a warm smile.

Spending time with the young woman, silver blond hair and the bluest eyes, he has ever seen, finding love with her.

Finding out a friend, of the Royals, is an Enemy.

Finding Serenity, no Trinity, no Usagi, or is it Bunny dead at the hands of the Earth Prince.

Trowa remembers he is the prince of Astoria. A planet destroyed by Earth's pyramid crystal power.

The same Earth whose prince has killed his lover, Princess Serenity. Trowa sees himself standing over the wounded princess, blocking the fatal blow. However, not in time to keep the palace's barriers up. The fighting of Prince Endymion and Trowa is fierce and long.

Then a bright flash and all is gone. "NNNOOO!" Trowa falls to his knees; tears go unchecked down his cheeks. "Rinity-ko. My love, I lost you." His head hangs down, between his shoulders.

Luna and Artemis empty the tent, of the other performers, during this tender moment. "Trowa, listen me. It's me, Catherine, can you hear me?" Catherine shakes his shoulder.

"Catherine, my sister, the moon princess is dead. I could not save her. Endy killed her. Because of me, the Moon kingdom destroyed. He had the barriers taken down for the fireworks. Because of that being down, the Negaverse was able to attack." Trowa cries onto Catherine's shoulders.

"It wasn't your fault. Endymion planned this. It was planned before we arrived back at the Moon Palace." Catherine tries to comfort Trowa.

"With the Royal Moon family gone, there is no hope in this time to bring true and everlasting peace." Trowa says in a monotone voice. Standing he walks over to Luna and Artemis. "It is good to see the Queen's advisors are still alive." Trowa sneers as he bows in respect to them.

"Actually, the princess is alive and in this time now." Luna states quietly. Trowa's head whips up as he looks to Luna. "Lady Luna, are you sure Serenity has been brought to this time? Please don't joke."

Fish-eye walks to Trowa and bows her head. "Sire, I know myself that she is indeed of this time. She is well, though, not a wakened to her memories as you."

Trowa looks over at Fish-eye. "Fish-eye, so she is here. I wonder if I know her. Have met her, at school or on the street." Frowning and whisper to self, Trowa, tries to imagine what the Moon Princess would be like at this time.

"Trowa, we have to get ready for a performance. Remember, our jobs at the carnival." Catherine asks as she stands up, pulling her brother with her towards their tent.

"Yeah I remember. Oh yeah, I am using about 9 of my yearly tickets for friends." Trowa says as he starts getting ready for work. "My friends are coming, with few girls from school."

Catherine stops getting ready and looks back at Trowa. "Oh, that's great." Smiling Catherine is ready, and looks out the flaps. "Is Quatre bringing them as usual? In that big truck, he calls a limo?"

The sound of a truck engine is heard near the tents. "It seems so; I just bet the girls are pissed at him for that." Trowa laughs, as he finishes.


End file.
